S.H.I.E.L.D.
:Looking for another article with the name S.H.I.E.L.D.? Check out the S.H.I.E.L.D. disambiguation page. The S'upreme '''H'eadquarters 'I'nternational 'E'spionage 'L'aw-enforcement 'D'ivision, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D., is a top secret global peace keeping organization. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main headquarters is the helicarrier which floats in the sky above New York City. Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. History The exact history behind S.H.I.E.L.D.'s formation is unknown. All that is known is that S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed to handle threats to the Earth. According to Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. is so secretive that not even the F.B.I. and C.I.A. know that it exist. Several years ago A.I.M. attempted to kill Walter Stark. They failed and Walter was taken to the hospital and was placed under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection. Despite this A.I.M. was still able to abduct Walter. After several industrialist went missing Fury asked Iron Man for help in tracking them down. Iron Man was able to do that but discover that the missing men were really alien dragons that were planning to take over Earth. Iron Man then had to join forces with the Mandarin to defeat them. Later on orders from the United States government, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Dum Dum Dugan took control of Stark Enterprises. However, this was just a cover. Dum Dum Dugan later revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was investigating Stark Enterprises because in China a school just outside of Stark's Chinese headquarters was set on fire. Dugan then said to Iron Man that at first he thought Stark was responsible for the fire until S.H.I.E.L.D. received a message from A.I.M. ('A'dvanced 'I'dea 'M'echanics) who said that destroying the school was just a test and that unless their demands were met A.I.M would destroy ten of the world's most populated cities. Dugan then told Iron Man that S.H.I.E.L.D. believed that A.I.M. had an attack satellite in space and that was how they were able to destroy the school and that they were planning to go into space to take a look. As Iron Man went into space he found a space station that had an energy weapon and that A.I.M. had taken control of it from a man named Arthur Dearborn. Arthur Dearborn was later revealed to be a powerful being called Sunturion and later helped Iron Man to destroy the space station to keep it from falling into A.I.M.'s hands. Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. then asked Iron Man for help spying on a base being used by A.I.M. As Iron Man did this he received a distress call from Walter Stark. Iron Man rescued him but soon discovered that the Walter Stark he rescued was really a clone of the original Walter Stark who was being used by A.I.M. to take control of Stark Enterprises. Nick Fury, Iron Man, and James Rhodes then teamed up to stop A.I.M. When Crimson Dynamo attacked a military base in Russia the Russian government called S.H.I.E.L.D. and in turn Nick Fury called Iron Man for help. During his battle with Crimson Dynamo a nuclear warhead exploded and people blamed Iron Man. Nick Fury later visited Tony Stark and asked him to examine Crimson Dynamo's armor. As Stark did this he learned that Crimson Dynamo's armor was built using stolen Stark Enterprises technology. Upon learning this Iron Man set out on a mission to destroy his stolen technology and even attacked government agents. This made Iron Man a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury ordered Tony Stark to fire Iron Man or else the government would take control of his company. Tony did as Fury said and then faked his death in a fight with a robot called Firepower. However, Fury believed that Iron Man was still alive and approached Tony Stark and told him that he needed Iron Man's help to destroy his stolen technology. Iron Man then confronted Firepower and destroyed him and then erased all the files on his armor from Justin Hammer's computers. S.H.I.E.L.D. also assigned Agent Gabriel Jones to work with General Ross and the Hulkbusters to capture the Hulk. S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually learned of the terrorist called the Chameleon and began to hunt him down. However, the Chameleon was always able to escape Nick Fury and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents by disguising himself as other prople. S.H.I.E.L.D. then learned that the Chameleon was in New York City and that he was hired by terrorist to assassinate two world leaders who were about to sign a peace treaty after centuries of war. Fury asked J. Jonah Jameson to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and report it to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed in the building. With the help of Spider-Man the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to capture the Chameleon. Months later a woman named Diana was assigned to work at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Sea Base but was later revealed to be a double agent who was trying to steal special sea creatures that S.H.I.E.L.D. was experimenting on. However, Agent Diana was discovered and accidentaly fell into the tank with the sea creatures causing her to turn into a human/fish hybrid. Agent Diana later returned with the power to possess other peoples bodies and attempted to use a generator in Sea Base to create a weapon that could flood the surface. However, she was stopped by the Hulk. Nick Fury later attempted to stop Spider-Man from stealing a space shuttle to go to Counter-Earth to save John Jameson. However, Fury let Spider-Man go when he realized that Spider-Man was going to save Jameson. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Current agents 78976978.PNG| Nick Fury 7809087908.PNG| Agent X (Also known as Agent 1) 7897689769.PNG| Dum Dum Dugan 789768979.PNG| Gabriel Jones 68797897689.PNG| G.W. Bridge 567869869789.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 780980897.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 768989786.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 78987978967.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 86978978.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 796978977.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 76978978.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 789769789.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 677878867.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 79689789.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 897897897.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 7089708970.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 7897978978.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 908708970.PNG| Unnamed S.H.IE.L.D. agent 789089890.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 798867798.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 6987978.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 780897089.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 79089708970.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 780890.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 7908970.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 68978978.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 78980809.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 78987090.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 879987977.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 780980879.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 8908970089.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 7808970879.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 789089707.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent 7808942353.PNG| Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Former agents 7689709870890.PNG| Keene Marlow 435636546.PNG| Agent Diana It is possible that Richard and Mary Parker were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before their deaths since both Keene Marlow and Nick Fury knew of them. Although this has never been confirmed. In the comics S.H.I.E.L.D. was created to combat threats to world security, mainly HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D was the brainchild of Nick Fury. However, Fury decided not to bring his idea to the attention of the U.S. government because he felt they would deny his request. Somehow the United Nations got hold for Fury's plans for S.H.I.E.L.D. and started the organization without his knowledge. A man named Rick Stoner was made the first director of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Stoner was shortly killed afterward by HYDRA. After this Nick Fury was made the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. From 1965 to 1990 S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for 'S'upreme 'H'eadquarters 'I'nternational 'E'spionage 'L'aw-enforcement 'D'ivision. In 1991 the acronym was changed to stand for 'S'trategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention, 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate. In movies In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.H.I.E.L.D. is the successor of the World War II intelligence agency the S.S.R. (Strategic Scientific Reserve). In the MCU, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and General Chester Philips were the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe the acronym was changed to stand for 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision. Appearances X-Men: The Animated Series *Time Fugitives, Part I Iron Man: The Animated Series *The Beast Within *Cell of Iron *Not Far From the Tree *The Armor Wars, Part I *The Armor Wars, Part II Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Day of the Chamelon The Incredible Hulk *Raw Power *Helping Hand, Iron Fist *Man to Man, Beast to Beast *Mortal Bounds *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo *Darkness and Light, Part 1 *Darkness and Light, Part 3 *Mission: Incredible Spider-Man: Unlimited''' *World's Apart, Part One Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Hero teams Category:Teams